1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying stereoscopic images, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for displaying stereoscopic images capable of providing stereoscopic images having a more realistic three-dimensional effect and spatial sensation to users.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a three-dimensional image display is a technology for adding depth information to two-dimensional images and using the depth information to enable an observer to feel three-dimensional liveliness and reality.
Typical apparatuses for displaying stereoscopic images according to these technologies have been implemented using various forms and schemes so far. To date, most such technologies use the principle of binocular disparity to display stereoscopic images. Images projected to the left eye and the right eye are slightly different from each other. As such, when the binocular disparity is perceived, a three-dimensional effect is generated, thereby obtaining a projection effect.
Representative methods for displaying three-dimensional images are largely classified into a stereoscopic scheme and an auto-stereoscopic scheme, as schemes for splitting left and right images according to the related art. Examples of the stereoscopic scheme include an anaglyph scheme, a polarizing eyeglass scheme, a liquid crystal shutter scheme, and the like, and examples of the auto-stereoscopic scheme include a lenticular sheet scheme, a parallax barrier scheme, an optical plate scheme, and the like.
Further, as the auto-stereoscopic scheme, there is a method of generating images only on the surface of a stereoscopic image table using only one stereoscopic image display, and generating stereoscopic images on a space using a reflecting mirror. These related arts enable virtual contents to be observed only in a limited direction.